Alenko's Baby Girl
by Eclipser Girl
Summary: Take the girl you're asking to be your wife right now, to meet your parents so they don't lose it at you" he said. "And don't tell them your engaged" OC post ME3 and scenes of FShep/Garrus! romance
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

_Kaida woke up in Kaidan's arms, Ironic that their names were so alike yet so completely different meanings._

_She smiled at him as he turned to face her, slightly sitting up and started playing with her toes. She giggled a little before reaching over to caress his face and kiss him. He broke off first before giving her a reassuring kiss while moving some of her red hair behind her ear._

_"You know a piece of advice my parents gave me? One that I gladly ignored" he asked her._

_"No, what?" she asked sweetly and still half asleep. _

_Kaida woke up more, he answered watching her amused. "Take the girl you're asking to be your wife right now, to meet your parents so they don't lose it at you" he said. "And don't tell them your engaged"_

_Kaida tilted her head a bit "And I agree with the question" she said kissing him one last time. _

_"Taking to meet the parents or the will you marry me?" Kaidan asked._

_"Both" Kaida agreed. "Well in that case..." he pulled her back in. _

_Kaida's alarm went off. "Always ruining the fun" She said laying back down on the bed._

_"You don't have to go" Kaidan offered cuddling back up to her, "Tempting but not worth the pay I get for Hyperion" she said getting back up. "Before you go try this on" he said slipping a silver ring into her finger. _

_"Oh Kaidan..!" She gasped at it, the ring was plain but had her name engraved on it with a few stones flattened into it. "You better go, don't want to be late" he said kissing her forehead._

_Kaida made her way to the Hyperion research facilities where her blood tests were coming back in. She sat down on a chair drinking a coffee and waited, Dr Yaris Foster was in charge of all the agents going around and doing jobs. This was how she met Kaidan, through the project._

_She looked at the ring again and smirked happy to herself, what was she doing? If the results came back positive… what future could they have then?_

_Kaida entered the labs and got the results. Everything looked good, someone entered from behind her,_

_"Dr Foster have a look at-ahh!" she gasped._

_A needle was injected into her shoulder, Kaida fell to the ground and things started blurring. A man dressed in black came in and started taking the data. He left quickly before passing a smirk at his work to hurt Kaida. Kai Leng. She recognized the bastard. _

_Another worker entered rushing to help her; Dr Foster quickly got her onto a bench and operated saving her life._

_When Kaida awoke from darkness Dr Foster told her she'd been infected with a disease that had made her biotic's backfire nearly killing her and it was possible that this was contagious to others, she couldn't be able to see Kaidan again without killing him while using her biotics until they found a cure. That was the worst of her problems and something else as well._

_"You're pregnant" Foster said bluntly. _

_Kaida shook her head, not only had she just lost her fiancé but was now keeping him from his child forever. How could she forgive herself for this?_

**_4 years later…._**

Kaida entered the room; as soon as she did she knew something was wrong. Anderson stood there and she saluted, that wasn't what bothered her. What did was the man next to him, he hadn't turned and she knew who he was, one word passed into her head and she wanted to walk out of the room.

Kaidan, she sighed this was going to be a long meeting. She checked her old watch again, two thirty she was going to be late to get Ellie if this wasn't quick.

"Sir, what's going on?" Kaida asked.

Anderson turned and faced her, "Miles I believe you met Lt Alenko" Anderson reintroduced them.


	2. Chapter 2 Baby

Three years since he had last seen her and yet he still looked the same and probably was. Their….relationship had lasted only two years and was kept very quiet between the two and the rest of the world.

Kaida and him became engaged and then left him, he thought probably for someone else, that's how she had made it sound when they were talking over vidcom.

She kept checking her watch and rechecking the time. "Yes I believe we've met before" Kaida said nodding at him and shaking hands.

Kaidan kept his cool and faked a smile for her.

"Nice to meet you again Detective Miles I've read your work. For your style… it's interesting" Was all he said.

Kaida nodded, "I was a test subject in the Hyperion program, gave me a bonus in my line of work" Kaida responded. "May I ask the reason for this meeting?" She added, "I have to pick someone up and I'd rather it didn't make me late, they'd never forgive me"

"We are hiring you and Alenko to find out some gangs around the city, started from a gang war that's getting too much in the way. If you go to this destination and ask around for Geork Neil, that will lead us to the ring leaders of the war gangs going on. Before you asked it's needed and you two are to appear with each other every single public minute not to arouse suspicion" Anderson ordered.

"What about Shepard? She can handle this?" Kaida asked.

"Under house arrest at the moment" She saw Kaidan look uncomfortable at the mention of their friend.

"Understood Sir, but I need to pick someone up from Apollo Street right away" she reminded.

"Of course, dismissed" Anderson said. "Oh and Alenko go with her"

Kaida was about to exit alone, when Kaidan caught up to her, they walked in silence. Kaida opened the door to her car and he climbed in on the other side she turned on the car and drove outside along the streets carefully. "Are you going to give me the silent treatment?" He asked.

She kept driving and started turning a corner to land outside the day care centre. "Oh so you are giving me the silent treatment?" He reprised the question.

Kaida parked and was about to get out, Kaidan on the other hand was wondering what they were doing outside a day care centre in the first place?

Kaida was back in a few minutes and not alone, she was carrying a small child with her, she opened the back door to the car and buckled the child in a…child's car seat? "Kaidan this is Ellie, my daughter. Ellie Isabella Miles this is Kaidan."

Kaidan saw the child more clearly; it was a small girl in a pretty green dress and purple overcoat. She had dark black hair not the red Kaida had, pretty blue eyes that matched Kaida's ones. From her mother's facial features she inherited a lot but not as much as he would have thought.

Kaidan was shocked at the fact Kaida had a daughter, did Shepard know? They'd all been friends during the N7 training but after that, he had no clue whether Shepard kept in contact with Kaidan's ex-girlfriend.

Ellie had to be no older than two and a half; maybe even younger. If he didn't know better she couldn't have had to be conceived around…oh!

That meant….

Unless…

Kaida hadn't told him that Ellie was his…

Kaida climbed back into the driver's seat and drove again. "Who's her father?" Kaidan asked immediately.

"Someone who I left trying to protect them" Kaida said.

"Like you did with me?" He asked,

"No you were different"


	3. Chapter 3 Her house

Kaida bit her lip as they entered her apartment. Praying that he wouldn't be too picky on where she lived. It was a small two-bedroom studio one that many would consider a shoebox, but she loved the view and the bathroom. She didn't have to pay much for rent and that was excellent considering the condition it was in.

Kaidan however thought of it as a mouse house than a shoe box, there was blankets and toys on the floor for Ellie, ones that were appropriate for her age. It felt nice only for a single woman not for one with a child.

"You live here?" He asked,

"It's cozy and tiny. It's a ten minute walk to the office and a five minute drive to the daycare center. Exactly what I need. And also because there is only us two it's perfect." She shrugged.

Ellie however had ran into the room with squealing joy to get to the living room. She picked up a ship model, he realized it was the model of a small plushy toy of the Normandy, she ran towards Kaida and zoomed around her legs.

Kaidan remembered suddenly why this place was like Kaida's style. It was small, blissfully small.

She hated to inhabit large spaces by herself and the layout of the apartment allowed her to see the entire room no matter where she was. That way Ellie would be in sight at all times.

The woman in question picked up her daughter and dropped her playfully on the couch.

"Stay!" She warned with a giggle.

Kaida went into a bedroom down the tiny hallway. Kaidan looked awkward while watching Ellie, she stopped and looked at him, she couldn't talk yet he guessed. She held the toy up to him. He kneeled infront of her with a smile for the innocent child.

"I worked on a ship like this once" He said. She giggled. "The pilot was a joker and that was his name" She poked him in the nose, she giggled once more annoying him. She did it again and he picked her up by her ankles hanging her upside down and around. She laughed uncontrollably.

He played with the child so much, he hadn't seen Kaida come out with a smirk on her face.

"Some one is having too much fun" She noticed.

Kaidan looked busted, "Uh...she played with me?" He offered dobbing in Ellie.

Ellie smiled and climbed into her mother's arms. "Sure"


End file.
